


it's the holiday season

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Bad Dirty Talk, Christmas Smut, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Holidays, Manager Rey, Santa Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: “And how about you, little girl. Have you been good for Santa this year?”--In which Ben is an up and coming actor, playing Santa in his newest holiday blockbuster, and Rey's the manager who's stuck with his never ending puns.





	it's the holiday season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arroways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arroways/gifts).



> This . . . I have no excuse for this. It happened. I'm sorry. I needed something light hearted to write for NaNo, and I ran with this idea that arroways had, though I don't think it was meant to be a serious one.   
> Unedited, I wrote it for a sprint, so it's had a spell check and even that was sort of half assed. All mistakes are my own.   
> So, yeah. Happy Holidays! xD

“And how about you, little girl. Have you been good for Santa this year?”

Oh, God. Rey’s back stiffened at the words and the heat pressed up against her back, doing everything she could not to roll her eyes at just how  _ ridiculous  _ that line sounded coming from the truck of a man she knew--could feel--standing behind her. Wasn’t it bad enough that they were stuck behind, at the mall, after filming had wrapped because the snow storm was apparently the worst of the year, and had trapped the entire filming crew inside until it passed? 

Wasn’t it bad enough that she had to manage Ben Solo to begin with, with his temper tantrums and inability to wear a shirt in the worst of times? His blatant lack of understanding for personal space, and overall nonchalance when it came to following their rules of manager, and talent? 

Apparently not. His hands found her hips with a familiarity that ought to have made her blush, but instead made her groan with disbelief. 

“I can’t believe you just used that line on me.”

“You mean you don’t want to be my ho ho ho this year?” 

Jesus Christ, they were not having this conversation. Not then, not now. The crew had disappeared into the bowels of the mall, taking off to rummage around for what food they could manage to find, raiding the refrigerators that they’d been provided while they utilized the space, and also what nonperishable food court items they could manage to scrounge up. She thought she’d heard Finn say he was going to check out the movie theater, to see whether or not he’d be able to raid the candy machine, and that was clear on the other side of the building. 

No one would hear her. Hear them. 

She turned around to face Ben ‘Kylo Ren’ Solo, who was grinning from ear to ear like a lunatic, dressed in only a pair of red suspenders, pair of low hung satin black pants, and a Santa hat. At least he’d forgone the white beard that his character had been using to sneak undercover and discover the drug trafficking ring that all Mall Santas used. 

She tried not to think about what that might feel like rubbing up against her thighs. “You’re serious right now? You want to do this--while you’re dressed like that--and we’re stuck in the exact same place as all of our coworkers. Does breaking a legal contract mean nothing to you?”

He leaned in, tipping her chin upwards as he tipped his head to the side. The light caught his dark eyes just enough to show that his pupils were dilated, almost swallowing up the chocolate brown of his irises. “It didn’t last night. I don’t see why it should again today. Just adds to the thrill.” 

That was a word for it. 

 

Ten minutes found her bent over the very same table that the extra elves had been using to wrap presents, bows and ribbon scattered on the ground as her nails dug into the hard plastic and Ben hilted himself in one easy thrust of his hips, groaning as he pressed his mouth against her back. Her skirt had been slid up around her hips, panties shoved to the side, and she could hardly stay on her toes as he pulled out, then slid all the way back in with a grunt that made her toes curl. 

“Fucking  _ hell  _ you’re so tight and warm,” he breathed against her skin, Rey whimpering just beneath him as the curve of his cock hit that perfect spot just within her. Arousal already dripped down between her legs, further coating the condom that she’d insisted he put on before he’d impaled her on his stupid, wonderful dick. 

She, for the most part, was doing her damndest to avoid thinking about how he’d feel with his skin pressed against hers, no sort of barrier between them. Her cunt tightened at the thought, and Ben’s mirroring groan echoed in her ears as he clamped his hands on her waist all the tighter. “You like it like this? Spread out over Santa’s workshop table, like the naughty little girl that you are? You’re so wet for me, baby. Didn’t know you’d be getting this sort of toy under your tree did you--.” 

“God,  _ stop with that _ .” She was having a hard time not snorting, her body wracked with silent giggles as she pressed her forehead to the table top and struggled to not whine as he smacked her ass. “You’re the worst. Just fuck me already, don’t make this weird!” 

“Oh sweetheart. Making things weird is my specialty,” he said with a snicker all his own, his pace starting to quicken as they found their rhythm, Rey’s hips rocking back against him as he found that sweet spot deep inside of her, and worked at it like he was being paid to. Why hadn’t he become a porn star? He could’ve made a fucking killing. “Gonna fill your cunt with my Christmas spirit, and spank your pretty little ass till it’s red as Rudolph’s nose, and just as bright--.” 

She cackled, unable to help the sound that bubbled out of her throat, echoing in the empty room they’d locked themselves into, her body tightening around him. He swore, leaning in to play with her clit as he kissed his way down the curve of her spine. She wasn’t going to last long if he kept going at it that way, but she could tell he already knew that. All that was left, she supposed, was to ride it out, surrendering herself to the sensation of his perfect cock filling her over and over, until she was trembling with her orgasm, toes curled and body going rigid--and then perfectly boneless beneath him. 

“That’s it my perfect girl. You’re the best present I could’ve asked for, gonna keep you tied up under my tree for me to unwrap whenever I please. Fuck,  _ yes _ .” 

He buried a hand deep into her brown hair, pulling just hard enough to lift her up and off the front of the table with her assistance, hands pushing on the surface so that she could crane her neck to kiss him. At least that would shut him up, silencing whatever other foul, Christmas oriented euphemisms his dirty, rotten brain could think up. He trembled as he came inside of her, Rey’s hindbrain regretting forcing him into a condom almost as soon as she felt his cock begin to pulse within her. Nine months from now she’d thank herself, when he’d moved on to the next film, and they weren’t trapped together inside of an empty mall with nothing to occupy them but one another. 

Something inside of her ached at the thought. She shoved it away in favor of drowning her thoughts in the feel of his lips against hers, how his body rocked through the aftershocks of his orgasm. When he finally pulled out, her knees just about gave up the ghost, Rey barely catching herself on the table before Ben’s hands found her waist once more and held her close. 

“You know, I might’ve come harder if it wasn’t for all your  _ Christmas spirit _ ,” she muttered as he turned her around to press her against his still bare chest, her cheek up against his skin. 

“Oh come on. Tis the season,” he teased, kissing the top of her head, and rubbing her back with a tenderness she didn’t know a man of his size could possess. “If you give me twenty minutes, I’ll deck your halls again.” 

Rey rolled her eyes and muttered: “Not if I deck yours first.” 


End file.
